Pair of Kings
Pair of Kings is an American television sitcom shown on the Disney XD cable channel. It was created by Dan Cross and David Hoge and stars Mitchel Musso and Doc Shaw. The series began production on February 15, 20101 and premiered on September 10, 2010 on Disney Channel. The show is filmed before a live studio audience.Premise The series centers on brothers Brady and Boomer (Mitchel Musso and Doc Shaw), a pair of 16-year-old fraternal twins raised by their aunt and uncle in Chicago and live a normal existence. However, when Mason (Geno Segers), the royal adviser to the throne of the island of Kinkow, arrives at their high school, they learn that they are the heirs to the king's throne of the island, and after Mason tells Brady and Boomer of their lineage, they begin to realize that their lives are about to change dramatically. After making the discovery, the brothers relocate to Kinkow, an American island part of Polynesia to assume their roles as the joint kings of the island nation, which has many odd customs and superstitions – while trying not to cause problems. Actually, the eldest twin was supposed to rule alone but, since all records of which twin (Brady or Boomer) is the eldest were lost, the two of them must rule together. Boomer and Brady's efforts are often aided by Mikayla (Kelsey Chow), Mason's teenage daughter and hindered by Lanny (Ryan Ochoa), a disgruntled cousin, who's out to sabotage the boys and take the throne for himself.2 edit] Main Cast *Mitchel Musso as King Brady - The Caucasian twin/king of Kinkow and protagonist of the series. Inherited his father's skin complexion. He has a crush on Mikayla. He is more serious than Boomer and characteristically brave. After becoming king, he became lazy. He often uses his history of being bullied to help figure out how to solve a problem. However, he considers himself much of a ladies' man, though this is not true. In one episode, he becomes extremely jealous of Tristan, a yeti-hunting exotic boy who is friend of Mikayla, to the point where he goes to school to keep in eye on them, getting placed in the "Meerkat" group with kindergarteners. In the same episode, he declares a school holiday for an entire month, and then buys tickets for Tristan to go hunt yetis. Tristan refuses, despite Brady's insistence, and stays on Kinkow. Brady becomes an extreme sportsman to make Mikayla like him, but ends up getting stuck on a mountain ledge. In the recent new episode it is shown he is scared of ghosts. *Doc Shaw as King Boomer - The African-American twin/king of Kinkow and the deuteragonist of the series. Inherited his mother's skin complexion. He likes making jokes and Beyonce. He is funny and a bit brave. Boomer has moments of carelessness and is rarely serious, unlike his brother Brady. In one episode, he is shown to be childish and even a bit of a backstabber. After Brady takes them to school, Boomer gets placed in the "Meerkat" group, and loves it there with the kindergarteners. However, he leaves them to go be with Brady on the beach. He makes up with them though and had a hand in saving Brady and Mikayla live in that situation. *Ryan Ochoa as Prince Lanny - Brady and Boomer's evil cousin and next in line for the throne. He is the main antagonist of the series. He usually spends his time trying to think of ways to get rid of Brady and Boomer; and attempts to cause them trouble. He even attempted to have them both killed during the first episode so he can inherit the crown. He has a talking fish who advises on how best to foil the kings. He fell in love with the mermaid Amazonia in the episode "A Mermaid's Tail" even asking her to marry him. Surprisingly, neither Boomer nor Brady is aware of Lanny's evil intentions, thinking of him as either an minor pest or sometimes a friend, which aggravates Lanny even more. *Geno Segers as Mason Makoola - The fearless Royal Secretary and loyal friend to Brady and Boomer's parents. He is the overly protective father of Mikayla, and always threatens any boy who attempts to ask her out, this is shown when Mikayla says that the pool table in Brady and Boomer's is made from the bones of the boys who asked her out. He is extremely skilled with a machete, as shown when he chopped a palm tree down in one slice and a table clean in half. But reavealed in the episode "Revenge Of The Mummy" is said that he was scared of a white little bunny. *Kelsey Chow as Mikayla Makoola - The Royal Secretary's only daughter who assists the twins. Brady often implies that he likes her. She does have affections as well for him. She is shown to catch on quickly and is skilled with a sword. She is also the best trained security member on the island, other than her father, Mason, and is left in charge whenever he must leave. edit] Recurring and Guest Cast *Tichina Arnold as Aunt Nancy --Boomer and Brady's aunt who's a former royalty. *John Eric Bentley as Uncle Bill --Boomer and Brady's uncle who's also a former royalty. *Martin Klebba as Hibachi, a bully with 6 toes on each foot who owns Shredder Beach, a dangerous beach in Kinkow. *Doug Brochu as Oogie - A lizard person who befriends Boomer making Brady jealous. They mistakenly think he's a cannibal , but he turns out to be vegetarian. After the kings apologize to him , they are still unable to stop Mason from blasting him , who still believed he was a cannibal. *Leslie Anne Huff as Aerosol, Leader of Mermaids - An evil orange mermaid who wants to overthrow the kings and steal the castle. In the episode "A Mermaid's Tail" she almost succeeded when the kings gave her feet and she betrayed them, but she was foiled when doused with sea water, and transformed back into a mermaid along with her friends Amazonia (the blue mermaid), Amnesia (the pink mermaid), Ammonia (the gold mermaid), and Onomatopoeia (the yellow mermaid). *Madison Riley as Amazonia - A tall, dumb blonde mermaid with a blue tail who enjoys everything that has to do with feet. She fell in love with Lanny in the episode "A Mermaid's Tail". edit] Skin Pigmentation in Twins Although it is unusual, it is not unheard of to have twins with different skin colors. Twins who have different pigmentation must be dizygotic, or fraternal twins, meaning that they came from two separate eggs. They can arise from either the same two parents, with the sperm from the same father impregnating both eggs, or from the same mother and two fathers impregnating an egg each. The odds of a birth of twins with different skin pigmentation both parented by the same father are 1,000,000:1. Brady even addresses this in the series' pilot: "The reality is our mom was black and our dad was white."3 edit] International release List of Pair of Kings episodes Season 1: 2010-11 *Mitchel Musso, Doc Shaw and Ryan Ochoa appear in all episodes. *Kelsey Chow is absent for four episodes. *Geno Segers is absent for four episodes. Category:Series